Miracle Worker
by ElaineSohma
Summary: Paul Samuels wasn't a very expressive boy. But meeting Zoey Bruno and having unnecessary conversations and fights, and even getting kissed, seemed to change that. For whatever reason. Againstshipping, as usual;P T for language.


prequel to "Red Cups and Cigarettes," and pretty much every Paul/Zoey story I've written! :D lol this happened two years before RCC (I abbreviated:3) I actually wrote this a while ago and am only getting around to posting it now.

So, I may have mentioned a songfic with the song Lost In Paradise by Evanescence, but I'm not sure. I wrote half of it and then kind of got bored_ keep hoping!

Paul's 16. Zoey's 15.

Summary: Paul Samuels wasn't a very expressive boy. But meeting Zoey Bruno and having unnecessary conversations and fights, and even getting kissed, seemed to change that. For whatever reason.

* * *

><p>Paul Samuels wasn't a very self-expressive person. He didn't use kind adjectives, didn't compliment people, and he definatly didn't acknowledge change in people. Someone could've gone from 300lbs to 150 and he wouldn't say anything until forced to. He never saw any need for it. Unnecessary talking was pointless. Hence the "unnecessary" part. Unless he was insulting someone. That came naturally, even if he didn't intend to say it. It just came out without him thinking.<p>

But something changed when he bumped into that redhead. What was her name? Whatever, it didn't matter. She had had her face buried in her cell phone, so when she walked past him, their shoulders bumped harshly, sending her swirling to the ground. She landed on her butt, her knees bent up, and leaning back on her hands.

"Why don't you," he turned around, scowling, "watch where you're going?"

Instead of getting intimidated like he'd expected her too, the redhead stood up, brushed off her mulberry long sleeve shirt and tan capris, put her hands on her hips, and snapped, "Why don't you watch where you're going? You bumped into me."

"Unglue your face from the screen," he hissed, "And I might take you seriously."

"Die your hair back to its real color," she smirked, mocking him. "And I might take you seriously... Violet."

He turned around, glaring down at her. She had to be a good six inches shorter than him, if not more. He said in a monotone but harsh voice, "You've got a big mouth for such a small girl. How old are you- 9?"

Her face turned red like her hair. She balled her hands into fists, and yelled, "I don't know! Get the pole outta your ass and let's see!"

"Dirty language, too." he jutted out his chin, shoving his hands in the pockets of his black and blue sweatshirt. "You're not very ladylike."

"And you're not a gentleman!" she pushed his chest with her open palm, but his reflexs reacted and grabbed her wrist tight.

"You're right. I'm not." she didn't say anything back, just scowled up at him. Instead, she pushed him back with her other hand. He took a step backwards, and she escaped his grip. But he grabbed her arm again, pulling her back into him roughly. She slammed into him, her shoulder twisted. She winced, but kept glaring. "I'm not going to hit a girl. But I'm not above pushing her around until she begs for forgiveness."

"I wouldn't beg scum like you for anything! If I was dying of starvation, and you were the only one with food, I'd rather die!"

"Whatever. I don't have time for you." he pushed her back, suddenly getting hungry at the talk of food. He remembered the whole point he came through the forest to get to Celestic Town- to get one of those weird chocolate donuts from some bakery.

"So that's it?' the girl yelled, running after him. "You're done, just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Well, I'm not!" she ran behind him, and pushed his back. He jolted forward. She stood in back of him, her arms folded. She was smirking with pride. Paul clenched his fists.

"That's it." he mumbled, turning around. She had an annoying smirk plastered across her pale face and pink lips. But Paul paid no mind to her small features. No, instead, fueled with rage, he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her back to a tree about a foot away. Her head smacked the bark, and she grimaced. He kept her shoulders pinned back as he yelled, "You know, one of these days you're going to mess with the wrong guy and he'll rape you or something."

"Right!" she shouted back, not caring about her dilemma. He plainly stated he wouldn't hit a girl. She wasn't worried at all. "If I can take you on, I'll be fine."

Did that mean she'd taken on other guys? Stupid girl. She probably did. And what if she did actually get seriously hurt? What would happen then? Would he feel partially guilty? He might have. No, he would have. He defintaty would had. Even if it wouldn't really be his fault if she did get hurt, he'd feel bad for not setting her straight here and now.

"What if someone bigger than me comes, you egg him on, and he hits you?"

"I'll hit him back!"

"No, you're not getting it. Just because you're... the most annoying midget in the world," she glared at him harder. "Doesn't mean that everyone's going to just let you be a..." Paul couldn't find a word, so he shook his head. "I don't even know what." he moved his hands off his shoulders to the bark on either side of her head. She put her hands on his wrists. "Or why I even care about a pain in the ass like you. But what would you do if someone seriously hurt you and you couldn't get help?"

The redhead didn't answer. She looked down at her feet. He heard her mumble something, but couldn't hear her.

"What?"

"I said, you're right."

"Uh-" he widened his eyes.

"You're right." she closed her own eyes. "I just- I mean," she shook her head, obviously getting upset, "I don't... I mean, I didn't..." she sighed, and looked up at him. "I'm sorry for attacking you. And calling you names."

"Whatever." he dropped his hands and started to leave, but she stopped him by wrapping her arm around his arm, and yelling, "Wait!"

"What?" he snapped. She looked at him, grimacing. She stood up straight, her arms around his bicep.

"Uhm, ho-honestly, I'm kind of lost. I'm trying to get to Veilstone, but I don't know how."

"From Celestic?" he blinked. "You're kidding, right?"

She shook her head. "I have no sense of direction. Where are you headed?"

Paul sighed, putting his hand on his eyes. He was exhausted. But still, he said, "I'm going to Celestic. Look," he pointed east. "Walk straight. Do not turn anywhere until you see the signs directing you to. You can't get lost that way."

"Would you take me?"

"Absolutely freaking not. I gave you directions, now follow them."

"B-But..." she tightened her grip on his arm. She was starting to make him uncomfortable. Heck, he didn't even know this chick's name. Her demeanor immediately hardened, and she yelled, "Well, you said so yourself- what if something happens and I get hurt?"

Paul groaned, "You're joking, right?"

"No! No, I'm not joking!"

"I don't even know you."

Indignantly, she said, "My name is Zoey Bruno. I'm 15 years old and I was born on June 1st. I have four brothers and one sister. I live with my sister at the Pokemon Gym in Veilstone City. I'm a Pokemon Co-Ordinator, and I won the Grand Festival two months a-"

"Wait." he stopped her. "Maylene is your sister?"

"Uh- yeah, you know her?"

Paul sighed again, cursing quietly. Now he had to help her. Otherwise if she whined to Maylene, Maylene would whine to Reggie, his older brother, and then Paul would get abused for not helping her. Well, just brutally harrassed. Either or.

"Whatever. I'll show you the way to Veilstone if," he pointed at her accusingly, "you promise not to say a thing."

"The whole time?" she whined.

"Never mind then."

"Wait, wait, wait!" she tightly gripped his arm, putting her head down on his shoulder. She grasped his arm to her chest, and Paul blushed. "I won't say anything."

"Oh, and let go." he roughly pulled his arm away, shoving his hands in his pocket. Reluctantly, he started to walk back the way he came. He could hear Zoey trotting behind him silently. It was a long walk. Really, it was only a half hour, but being with another person in dead silence made it worse. For her anyway. Paul never had a problem not speaking. Zoey wanted to talk for some reason. She wanted to get to know him somehow, some way. But he was so cold.

She could kind of understand. Grimacing, she remembered how mad he'd gotten when she pushed him too far. The back of her head and shoulders still hurt a bit. The way he slammed her into the tree- as much as it hurt, it was hot. Like, she suddenly really wanted to start making out with him for no reason. She still really wanted to...

Deciding on a whim, she caught up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Scowling, he turned around and said, "What? I thought we agreed you wouldn't talk."

Zoey shook her head, not moving her hand. Instead of speaking, she put his hand on his cheek, stood on her toes, and pressed her lips to his. If Paul was surprised, he didn't let it show. He didn't kiss her back or move at all. Didn't push her away or pull her close... Nothing.

Zoey pulled her lips back, and stared at him, blushing. She expected him to just turn keep walking. Instead, he put both his hands on her face, and kissed her. She immediatly kissed him back, putting her hands on his elbows. But he removed his lips from hers, and said, "Come on. Let's go."

She nodded, and he tore away from her, continueing the trek. Smiling, Zoey walked along side him. Taking a chance, she touched his arm again and put her hand in his. She squeezed his palm. He didn't move his hand for a moment, before he slowly wrapped his fingers around hers. Zoey grinned at him. They walked in silence for a little more, until Zoey saw a sign up ahead that said, "VEILSTONE CITY," and an arrow pointing north.

"Paul, look!" she shouted. She started to run, still holding his hand.

"Hey- whoa!" he yelled being dragged after the redhead. His purple hair whiipped around his face as the wind hit him. She stopped at the sign, and pointed to it excitedly.

"We're almost there!"

Paul nodded, letting go of her hand. Her hand immediatly felt cold. He said, "About a ten minute walk from here. Think you can make it?"

She kept smiling as she answered, "Probably. Thank you, Paul!"

She threw her arms around his neck. Paul took a step back, and didn't return the hug. She moved her head, and, as he tried to speak, kissed him square on the mouth. When he kissed back, she pulled away. But Paul put one hand on the back of her head, and the other on the small of her back, holding her closer. He pushed her head back into his. After a minute, he broke the kiss, tilted his head, and reconnected their mouths. She barely had enough time to take a breath.

When Paul pulled away for the last time, he whispered, "Don't tell your sister."

Zoey shook her head. "I won't- I promise."

They kissed once more before Paul pushed her back and started walking back to Celestic Town. He wanted one of those freaking donuts...

"P-Paul!" Zoey called after him. He turned around. She blushed. "Uh- I just... thanks. A lot."

He half-smiled and lifted up his hand to her. "You know, since you're probably going to get lost again, you should get my phone number from your sister."

Zoey grinned. "I will! Bye!"

"Bye."

As he walked away, Zoey sighed, turning and walking to the Pokemon Gym. When Paul finally got to Celestic Town and got to the bakery, he bought three donuts. The old woman behind the counter smiled and said, "You're different today."

"Excuse me?" he asked, his voice back to his usual montone. He watched as she picked up the three cream-filled chocolate frosted donuts with the wax paper and dropped them into the bag.

"Usually when you come here, you're in a bad mood." she put the brown, paper bag on the counter in front of him. "Your eyes are smiling." she grinned. "Like you met a girl or something."

Paul sighed quietly and shrugged. "Kinda."

"Then, today they're on the house."

"Oh- thank you." he bowed his head the way he did for elders, and took the bag. Even still, he put a few dollars in the tip jar. As he turned to leave, she said, "Have a good day, young man."

Halfway out the door, he turned, half-smied and replied, "You, too."

The woman smiled. That was the first time he'd ever said for her to have a good day, let alone smiled. Whoever this girl was that he met- she hoped she was a miracle worker. This girl sure seemed like it.

Paul Samuels wasn't a very expressive boy. But meeting Zoey Bruno and having unnecessary conversations and fights, and even getting kissed, seemed to change that. For whatever reason.

* * *

><p>review! feedback! click deh button! :heart: feel free to request anything! But ****ONLY**** the shippings listed on MY PROFILE. I CAN'T STRESS THIS ENOUGH!<p> 


End file.
